howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock a Change values
"How to Rock High School Sensation" is the twentieth episode of How To Rock. In this special episode, Cymphonique's older brother, Romeo, guest stared as the character ", a talent show judge. Gravity 5 and the Perfs team up to make an audition tape for the TV show "High School Sensation." The whole group is crushed when Kevin forgets to send their tape, so he tracks down the show's host to fix his mistake. Episode Summary The TV show “High School Sensation” is a huge deal, and the winning band gets $10,000. The only problem is that each high school gets to submit only one audition tape for the reality competition. The Perfs claim they’ll represent Brewster High over Gravity 5, but Kacey proposes to let the school decide. The deciding factor? Both groups will play for the school and the students will vote. Before the battle even begins though, the speakers go out on stage because they have too much plugged in to the outlet. Mr. March says they have to submit the audition together and if they win, they have to use the money to fix the sound system (and stage, which he falls on as he’s talking!) They only have two days to submit their audition tape so Kacey puts herself in charge and divides all the responsibilities. Zander and Stevie will choose the song. Nelson and Kevin will shoot and edit the video. Molly and Grace will style the shoot. Everything goes well and then Kevin gets the most important task in the whole mission: emailing the video. But the day that the submissions are due, Mr. March confronts the groups and says that he called the show to get a sneak peek of the tape and they told him they didn’t get the video. Kevin promises he sent it but Kacey asks him if he heard the “whoosh.” He opens up his laptop and hears the whoosh. Oops! The video was just sent… too late! Kevin wants to fix it so he and Nelson head to the office. They ask Trey to give them a chance. He says he admires them… but that doesn’t mean he’ll give them a chance. So they grab his legs and beg. While this is happening, Kacey shows up. Trey’s assistant comes in and says that Trey’s friend has to bail on the basketball game. He’s upset because he plays against a producer and has always wanted to win but can’t. Kacey says that Kevin plays basketball and is really good. She proposes a deal: if Kevin helps you win the game, he has to put Gravity 5 and the Perfs on the show. He agrees! At the basketball game, Kevin sees his challenger who is a very large and tall man. The other members of Gravity 5 and the Perfs are there rooting him on. They all take turns smack-talking the producer Willy, and Kevin and Trey win! On the TV show, they perform “Me, Myself, and I” (accompanied by an impromptu rap from Trey. And they win the competition. Category:Gravity 5 Category:The Perfs Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs Category:Trivia